Special A
by unendingness
Summary: After a humiliating defeat by the Uchiha heir, Sakura is determined to beat and surpass him at all costs. The only problem is the chicken haired brat happens to be amazing at everything. Besides it's not like you can actually fall in love with your rival right? "Bring it on Uchiha, because you're going down!"
1. Rival

Special A

Summary: After a humiliating defeat by the Uchiha heir, Sakura is determined to beat and surpass him at all costs. The only problem: the chicken haired brat happens to be amazing at everything. Damn.

Declaimer: I do not own _Naruto_. This is loosely based around the manga _Special A._

_xx_

_xx_

_xx_

**Chapter 1: Rival**

My name is Sakura. With (weird) pink hair and green eyes, I suppose it's pretty self-explanatory why I was named after a cherry blossom tree. I'm not at all special, just ordinary…. minus the hair.

I was born in a hardworking (above average?) middle class family; my mom, a head nurse at the local hospital in Konoha and my dad, a lawyer who has an unhealthy obsession with wrestling. My father's crazy pro- wrestling obsession is what begins this story. After all… his obsession goes way back to his high school days.

Pro-wrestling has been on my Dad's Top Ten Greatest Things in Life list since….. high school? At least I think it dates back to around then. Along with his best friend, Uchiha Fugaku, the two ol' pals were (and still are) pro-wrestling enthusiasts. They loved the sport so much that it was so predictable for their wives to assume that they would do whatever they could to pass this particular passion to their kids, typical.

For some reason or other, my father managed to convince mother to teach me how to wrestle. To this day I'm not really quite sure how he managed to pull that one off, but I have no complaints. After all, wrestling is what gave me a very, very, high confidence. (Who wouldn't be if you could wrestle like a champ at the age of 5? Not to mention the one time I caught a "burgular, but lets not get into that story)

_xx_

_xx_

Anyway, it was not long after I learnt the basics of wrestling that I was introduced to Uchiha Fugaku's son, Sasuke when his family came over for dinner. I have met my father's best friend on numerous occasions at this point, after all our parents were still close despite being very busy. From what I did hear about Sasuke, he was a very special child, a genius is what the rumors called him.

Let's just say our first meeting did not go as well as our fathers would have hoped. Upon our introduction, I noticed that he was certainly a boy with aristocratic features and very unsociable. The one thing that really caught my attention was his hair. Without realizing, I spoke my (obnoxious) thoughts out loud.

"_You have chicken butt hair!" _

The boy, in return, glared at me in annoyance. I remember clearly his next words (it will be an insult I loathe many years down the road)

"_At least my hair isn't a weird shade of pink. Who has pink hair anyway?" _

I remember screaming back at him.

"_Don't make fun of my hair!" _

Yep, neither of us really made a good impression on the other. My father and Uncle Fugaku however were not ready to give up yet.

My father and I were standing in the backyard of our home along with Uncle Fugaku and Sasuke. Everything was really awkward between Sasuke and I until my father said: _"Sakura-chan, Fugaku tells me that Sasuke-kun can wrestle very well!" _

Forgetting the awkward tension in the air, I challenged Sasuke to a short wrestling match. I didn't actually think he would accept…. I was wrong.

"_Let's wrestle Uchiha! I'm going to kick your butt!" _

All he did is smirk and said _"Bring it on, Pinky." _

The "Pinky" comment sealed the deal. In that moment I was actually determined to beat him to the ground. Out of pure rage I blindly launched towards him, fist in the air, ready to just swing it towards his pretty face.

I suppose I was careless and didn't think my game plan through. I lost magnificently. Sasuke easily flipped me over with no effort. I landed on the ground behind him on my bum. If I didn't mention it before…. This was my first ever defeat. It was also my first….

"_Hn. You're not that good." _

Humiliation.

"_I WANT A REMATCH!" _

"_You're going to lose again Pinky." _

And during the rematch, I lost once again.

_xx_

_xx_

That defeat sparked a new goal for me that day. I wanted to beat Sasuke at something, even if it is only just once. Everything between the two of us became a friendly competition, I have no desire to cheat my way to the top. I wanted to win, to taste victory and just laugh at the scowling Uchiha just once… is that too much to ask?

From the day of our meeting, I still have not won a single competition. I have lost miserably each and every time. I have questioned sometimes if Sausuke is even human…. (sigh). He was faster, stronger and smarter than me… urg.

I even went as far as begging my parents to enroll me at his prestigious private school. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't trying to stalk him in a fan girl sort of way, the school environment presented me with many more opportunities to challenge the chicken haired jerk.

Yup, let's just conclude that beating Uchiha Sasuke is number one on my bucket list. I have literally worked harder than I ever have in my life just to keep up with him. I trained in physical strength, and in endurance. I studied long hours to keep up on intelligence. No matter what it seemed like a fruitless attempts, because the results are still the same.

_Examination Results:_

_#1 – Uchiha Sasuke (1-SA)_

_#2 – Haruno Sakura (1-SA) _

….

Fuck.

_xx_

_xx_

I'm not going to give up though because I know I can do it. Someday….. eventually. Hard work is supposed to pay off right? I mean who cares if Uchiha Sasuke is a perfect prodigy genius who just happens to be sexy and downright gorgeous?

…

He's still going down. And I only notice his looks because of his fan club. (Honestly).

I am actually going to beat him. I will, without a doubt!

"Bring it on Sasuke! Because you're going down!"

_xx_

_xx_

_xx_

**Author Note: ** I know it has been a very long time since I have even posted something. I originally wrote the beginning of this story, but after re-reading it many years later I am shocked at how terrible it was. Though I am still not a top-notch writer, I'd like to think that I am still learning and I am doing this for fun.

I hope you all enjoyed it. I know this is overall a very short chapter, but I hope everything flowed nicely. I'd love to hear some feedback (good or bad) and some suggestions as well!

Thanks for reading,

Unendingness.


	2. Miss No 2

Special A

Summary: After a humiliating defeat by the Uchiha heir, Sakura is determined to beat and surpass him at all costs. The only problem: the chicken haired brat happens to be amazing at everything. Damn.

Declaimer: I do not own _Naruto_. This is loosely based around the manga _Special A._

_xx_

_xx_

_xx_

**Chapter 2: Miss No. 2**

As the sun rose, a new day was born to the city of Konoha. With the birds chirping, and the city waking from the evening slumber, citizens peacefully began their mornings preparing for the destinations of the day. However towards the Haruno residence, all you could hear was the brutal destruction of the backyard terrain as Sakura determinedly began her morning training routine. After a few hours of lifting weights, running like her life depended on it and beating a punching bag until it broke, Sakura decided to call it quits for the morning. Running into the house and scrambling up the stairs, Sakura began to get ready for school, starting with her usual morning shower.

Downstairs, Maya Haruno –Konoha Hospital's Head Nurse – had just got home from her overnight shift. Entering the kitchen, the first thing she did was glance towards the backyard through the large dinning window. Her jaw dropped and her eyes narrowed immediately. In a loud yell (that probably woke up the entire neighborhood), Maya shouted up the stairs "HAURNO SAKURA! YOU HAVE DEMOLISHED MY BACKYARD AGAIN!"

Back upstairs with the shower running, Sakura could barely hear her mother's yell. After all, when one is singing and humming in the shower it is easy to be distracted. As soon as she was finished, Sakura walked in her room and changed into her school uniform. Looking in her wall length mirror, Sakura observed her appearance. Her school uniform that consisted of a white fitted blazer trimmed with black accents around the collar and the sleeves. On the right chest pocket of the jacket was the school emblem of a green leaf with two beautifully hand stitched letters of KC in cursive writing. Under the blazer, Sakura wore the mandatory white oxford button up shirt and around the color was a thin black tie. Looking down, Sakura smoothed out the wrinkles in her black skirt (two inches above the knee) which was far too short for her liking. Unfortunately she had absolutely no say in the school uniform (sadly). On her feet were white socks and the required mary jane flats.

[Boys uniform is identical to that of the girls. The only difference is that boys where black dress pants and formal shoes.]

Picking up the comb from her dresser, Sakura began to brush through her long pink hair that reached her mid-back. Mussing over her thoughts, Sakura did a quick recap of her plans for the day. School, training, maybe run a few errands and …..

"KICK THAT JERK'S ASS!"

Glancing quickly at the clock by her bedside, Sakura's eyes widened. "Shit. I'm going to be late!" Quickly grabbing her backpack, Sakura sprinted out of her room and down the stair. Grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter, Sakura hurried out of the door as quickly as she could for two reasons. The obvious was because she was late, and the other…. to avoid her mother's wrath about the backyard.

_xx_

_xx_

(Sakura POV)

I've always really enjoy walking to school, it's nice to breathe in the fresh air and to just clear my head sometimes. The walk to Konoha Academy was never too long, maybe only a good ten minutes. And I could always make it there in half of that time if I decided to sprint as fast as could.

"Good morning Sakura-chan!"

I turned my head as soon as I heard my name. Realizing that it came from the local flower shop in the city, I saw one of my mother's friends, Ms. Yamanaka. Quickly I walked towards her and greeted her. "Good morning aunty, how are you this morning?"

"I am well, dear. Are you on the way to school?"

"Yes I am. I don't want to be late"

"Of course you don't! Perhaps you should consider transferring to Ino's school! The two of you could see each other more often!"

"Um… perhaps. I do need to be on my way through aunty. Have a nice day!" I quickly waved and began to walk in the direction of school again.

Mrs. Yamanaka has been trying to convince my mother to enroll me in the public school instead of KA. Her daughter, Ino and I use to be really close when we were younger but all of that seemed to change as soon as we started high school just a year ago. I wonder how Ino is doing…. I don't see her much. She always seems very preoccupied.

_xx_

_xx_

Konoha Academy (KA) is definitively a strange school, no lie there. I mean sure I've been a student there since the first grade because of my insistence to defeat Sasuke, I begged my parents to enroll me. They were reluctant but they did give in eventually. There is always that guilt in the back of my mind because the tuition for KA is certainly not cheap. Like I said before, I came from decently well off family. My parents both had professional jobs but still. I swear I'm going to that jerk's butt to make sure their efforts were well invested.

As I made a turn on the corner street, there it was right ahead of me. Konoha Academy, the city's finest private institution from kindergarten all the way to the twelfth grade, one of the most prestigious schools in the country and a school meant to host only the best of the best.

Oh and when they say the "best of the best" it is true…. KA did produce some amazing graduates who have made milestone recognitions since its opening but it was also a school catered for the rich and wealthy. The _extremely_ rich and wealthy…. See why I feel so much guilt now?

Not only did KA have an amazing reputation that would make any resume look _fabulous_, it also followed an interesting system to organize its students based on academic levels. Classes for each grade were divided from levels A – F and based on your academic standing; you were specifically placed in a class. The A Class is a special class created within the school system, more commonly known as SA. _Special A. _This class was made up of the seven top academic students in the school. These students were granted special privileges such as a separate schedules and classroom.

The _Special A_ (SA) class basically held high popularity and power within the actual school campus itself. I'm not really sure who came up with this strange system; I don't really understand the reason behind it, but I will not question it. It is thanks to the SA classification that I have had many opportunities to challenge Sasuke on a daily basis.

Anyway, moving away from explanations. I walked towards the schools shiny black gates, passing the long line of fancy vehicles that were dropping of the students. I wonder if these (spoiled) classmates of mine have ever walked anywhere… like actually.

As soon as I stepped on school property, students made way for me, clearing a wide walkway to let me though. As I walked by many of them bowed and greeted enthusiastically "Good morning!". Honestly I have been telling them for years that this is unnecessary. They never seem to listen…

"Really, this isn't nessesary. Just act normally!"

One of the girls in the line on the right quietly said "But we really admire those in SA…."

Sigh. I give up for today.

_xx_

_xx_

On the side of courtyard there is a huge bulletin board, usually posting important student information such as events and the grades. From a distance I could see a piece of high quality parchment stabled on the board. My heart rate intensified…. the exam results are not posted!

Sprinting in a flash, I was in front of the board within seconds. I did not dare look up yet. Could this be it? The day I finally own up Uchiha Sasuke?!

Slowly, I glance at the parchment from the bottom. I did not want to misread anything because this moment could change my life (seriously!)

Scanning from the bottom I read over the names of the members of SA.

**# 7 – Uzumaki Naruto ( 1-SA) **

Naruto is the son of the school headmistress as well as the Konoha Publishing Ltd's CEO. He's a goof, but is pretty handsome. His blond messy blond hair and cerulean blue eyes always seems to help him catch the eyes of the many girls of the academy. Too bad he is kind of dense, but he's really sweet though.

**#6 – Kato Tenten ( 1 – SA)**

Tenten is the daughter of the Konoha Weaponary Corp's CEO. She has this (sometimes scary) obsession with weapons and a love for tea. They say that contrast creates character right? Anyway, Tenten is very kind I think, she always seems to be cheering for me on the sidelines as I challenge the Uchiha brat. She is really pretty, Tenten. I mean she had shoulder length brown hair that she usually ties up in two buns on her head, and brown eyes to match her down to earth personality.

**#5 – Hyuuga Neji (1-SA) **

Neji is the son of the Hyuuga Hotel Chain's CEO. He's pretty quiet but very intellectual from what I can tell. I don't know much about him personally, although Neji and I have always been on good terms. I know for a fact that he is super protective of his cousin Hinata. The one thing I do know about Neji is that he is very musically gifted. When he plays the violin, the whole atmosphere changes into something magical, I guess I just appreciate beautiful music. Neji has long brown hair (it's longer than mine! That's right! What?) and has the traditional Hyuuga silver eyes. According to Tenten, he is quite the charmer when it comes to the female population on campus.

**#4 – Hyuuga Hinata (1-SA) **

Hinata is Neji's cousin. Like the rest of the members of SA, Hinata also comes from a powerful family. She is the daughter of Hyuuga Airlines CEO. She is very genuine; I really like Hinata-chan. She is so kind, and probably the least violent out of the SA. I hope she can just build up enough courage just to tell Naruto about her feelings for him…. fainting around him all the time doesn't really get anywhere. Oh boy. Like Neji, Hinata also possesses the traditional silver Hyuuga eyes. Her hair is a shade of deep purple though, barely reaching her shoulders.

**#3 – Nara Shikamaru (1-SA) **

I really question why Shikamaru is only ranked number 3. Like I know he's lazy, but sometimes I suspect he purposely score third just to watch Sasuke and I fight over first place for his amusement. Sigh. His IQ supposedly is over 200….. is that even humanly possible? Shikamaru is the son of Konoha Sporting Goods's CEO. Shikamaru like Neji also has long hair but prefers to keep it tied in a pineapple like pony tail on his head. Although I do know that Shikamaru is scared shitless of his fanclub on KA campus, I like to just laugh at his expression every time I see them running towards him.

Oh god. This is it. The moment of truth. DID I ACTUALLY BEAT SASUKE?!

I'm so nervous.

Could this be it?!

Okay. Breathe Sakura, breathe. Slowly look up.

_xx_

_xx_

I shut my eyes, look down and try to calm down. Breathe in and breathe out.

"Oh. Looks like the results are the same. Game on Miss No. 2."

My eyes snapped open as I quickly turn around. There he is, Uchiha Sasuke standing in his arrogant glory behind me with that stupid irritating smirk on his ugly (beautiful) face.

I'm pretty sure in that moment, my face flushed red to my ears as I screamed at him. "DON'T CALL ME MISS NO.2 YOU JERK!"

If possible, Sasuke's smirk just widened. " I only speak the truth, Pinky."

I quickly whipped my head around to stare at the examination results. My eyes widened in shock… then pure rage.

Because on that (fucking stupid) expensive piece of parchment listed the top two members of SA.

**#2 – Haruno Sakura (1-SA)**

**#1 – Uchiha Sasuke (1-SA) **

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Yup, I'm upset. Pointing my finger to the parchment, my jaw is still dropped and eyes reflecting pure rage.

Sasuke broke my train of thought as he began to walk away from me. "You're going to be late. Let's get going."

Catching up to his side, I declared (again) "Fine. Mark my words Sasuke, I will make sure you taste defeat!"

Sasuke smirked. Glancing at me to his right he looked me in the eye and said "Whatever you say, Miss No. 2".

I stopped in my tacks and stare at his figure walking ahead of me. "DON'T CALL ME MISS NO.2 CHICKEN BUTT!"

He just kept on walking, although I am pretty sure I stuck a nerve.

We are so even.

_Uchiha Sasuke_, the son of the Uchiha Group President. The heir to one of the most influential families in the world, the Uchiha Group's fame and fortune has yet to be rivaled by another group. Considered a prodigy genius, Sasuke is still the same antisocial brat I met twelve years ago. His fangirls are seriously scary…. Yes the guy is absolutely gorgeous, rich, talented, etc etc but they guy is an unsociable human being! The mob of girls chasing after the poor Uchiha seems to grow by the hundreds each year. Well that must suck haha.

_xx_

_xx_

It's not fair. It really isn't. I mean, seriously I'm the one who works the hardest in the SA. Why can't I just beat Sasuke? Sigh.

I'm sitting in the small classroom in one of the seven desks. This was supposed to be our history class…

I look over to the six other empty desks. Sigh.

Iruka-sensei walks in the room and just stares at me. "Miss Haruno… you're the only one that ever comes to class" I'm pretty sure if it were possible he would have a stream of anime tears pouring from his eyes.

Where are my other classmates you ask? Um well…

Tenten and Hinata probably went shopping. Neji being the overprotective cousin probably followed them. Naruto probably just went to indulge himself in endless bowls of ramen, Shikamaru probably went to go cloud gazing.

And that leaves… Sasuke who said "I do not need to attend class. I just need to look at something and I can memorize it."

….

What an arrogant ass.

…

Although, memorizing anything at a glance is a huge advantage.

This is going to be a long day, ladies and gentleman.

_xx_

_xx_

Remember when I said that SA students have special privileges? We have our own "homeroom", although I would hardly call in that. Slightly towards the back of the school grounds, there is a beautiful green house that was built entirely for the use of the _Special A _students. The greenhouse itself hosted many exotic plants and trees from all over the world; it is a stunning collection Konoha Academy has acquired.

From the main doors of the greenhouse there is a small paved walkway that leads to the center of the building. There a beautiful mahogany oak table is placed in the center with seven comfortable chairs. This is our "homeroom" but I just refer it to the SA hangout spot. This facility we were granted is magnificent, everything we could possibly need (generally) is within our reach. Because of this we rarely shared common facilities with the rest of the school such as the Cafeteria or the Study Room.

The other students refer to this homeroom as "Paradise".

I think that's the perfect name to call it. This is my favorite place on campus.

Always will be.

_xx_

_xx_

(Later that day)

(author pov)

"Sakura-chan! Neji and I are going to perform for a little bit. Will you stay to listen?"

Sakura, who was reading her book, placed it down on the table. Looking up and meeting Hinata's eyes, Sakura was puzzled. "Right now?"

"Of course! Neji offered to play the violin while I sing! We're hoping to perform these pieces for our relatives at a family gathering."

Sakura became skeptical. "But there are going to be exams next week… "

Tenten popped up on Sakura's side. "So? It'll be like a…. festival! You in?"

The word _festival_ made Sakura's eyes sparkled. She absolutely loves festivals. How could she ever say no? "Yup I am! How can I help?"

"Great! Well I went and got Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru to put up the mini stage. I'll go bring some deserts for us. How about the three of you put up some decorations?!" Tenten gestured to the three of them. Tenten enjoyed being the leader in event planning, everything had to be perfect.

Neji, Hinata and Sakura nodded.

"Okay I'll be back in a few!"

Just in time, Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru walked the greenhouse ready to quickly assemble the small stage that Tenten had somehow managed to haul in. Sakura glancing at the boxes beside the stage assumed that it contained the decorations. Passing a box to Neji and Hinata, Sakura grabbed a box for herself.

The three began decorating around the stage for the concert.

Almost within thirty minutes, almost everything was ready. Tenten had brought the food, the stage was set, lights ready. The decorations gleamed in color and looked festive as ever.

_xx_

_xx_

Suddenly there was a knock on the main doors of the greenhouse. Within a few minutes, a boy with grey hair and round glasses approached the SA. A very studious looking boy, he was dressed in the ordinary school uniform (unlike the rest of SA who wear something different). His school uniform consisted of a navy blazer and pants, a white tie was around his neck. He was holding a large box.

In a low voice, the boy looked up at the SA and said " Pardon my interruption, I am from Class B and I brought the– "

He didn't finish his sentence because when he directed his gaze from the SA he noticed the stage, the desert plates and the decorations. He scowled and narrowed his eyes.

Sakura warmly walked up to him and reached out to grab the box from him. With a sincere smile she replied "Thank you so much. I hope it was not too much trouble. Neji and Hinata are planning to perform a few songs for us, would you be interested in watching?"

The moment Sakura invited this boy to join them; the other members of SA just looked at one another. Sasuke glared intensely at the lower classman, not even trying to hide his distaste for this guy.

With a condescending tone he addressed "It must be nice to have time to fool around especially with exams coming up…."

Sakura froze, knowing full well he was right. Hesitantly she looked over to her classmates who were not even the least bit affected by what the boy had just said.

The grey haired boy continued. "Is this a way of mocking us?"

Sakura was so puzzled. "Why would you say that?"

"Why? Aren't you a stupid one? While the SA are just fooling around, the rest of us are working hard to try to get into the _Special A_."

….

Sakura didn't know what to say. She was speechless. She wasn't sure if it was because this guy just called her "stupid" or because of what he was actually talking about.

Before she could reply however, a voice interrupted them. "If that is the case then you should hurry and get into SA." Turning around, Sakura noticed that Sasuke had walked up behind her. She looked at him questioningly. Sasuke continued "Otherwise you just sound like a sore looser wanting attention. Isn't that right…. Rank No.8 Yurashi Kabuto?"

Sakura had never honestly seen Sasuke look at someone with so much hatred since…. elementary school maybe? This poor Kabuto was probably scared shitless.

"Wha- How… how do you know my name?" stuttered the speechless Kabuto. His courage didn't last very long under the intense glare from the powerful Uchiha.

Sasuke just smirked. "I glanced at the student directory once and it all just goes in my head. I could recite your address and phone number if you like."

Before Kabuto could reply, Sakura came in between the two. "Sasuke, that's unnecessary! Really , I'm sure he is just stressing because the examinations are next week. There is no need to intimidate him like that…"

Sasuke's eyes hardened at what she had said. He could not believe she was actually going to try to defend this worm.

Sakura, glancing at Kabuto who was frozen to where he was standing, without hesitation she spoke to him in a clear calm voice. "I apologize about Sasuke's behavior and I am sorry we have caused you an inconvenience. I am also sorry we have kept you from you studies, best of luck during the examination next week!" Sakura smiled as she held out her hand for a handshake.

Kabuto's heart just melted at the sight. Pushing up his glasses, Kabuto grabbed Sakura's hand and kissed it. "It's no problem Sakura-san. Best of luck to you as well, until next time" . With that being said, Kabuto turned around and left the greenhouse with a small smile.

Perhaps, perhaps he had misjudged Haruno Sakura. She was nothing like the rest of the SA.

_xx_

_xx_

Needless to say, awkward silence fell in the greenhouse after Sakura's interaction with Kabuto. Sakura just straight up looked confused, Sasuke's hands (that were at his side) have fisted. The rest of SA could only just look skeptically at each other.

_Sigh._

Suddenly Sakura walked up to Sasuke. Only when she was standing directly in front of him did she realize how tall he was. Her head barely reached passed his shoulders. "Hey, you know memorizing phone numbers and addresses doesn't really seem that fun." She gently pushed him on his shoulder, while laughing lightly.

Sasuke's expression softened slightly. Sakura may have not seen it but the rest of SA most certainly did. Within a few milliseconds the expression was replaced with a smirk. "Hn. It's not like I want to. They just stay in my memory."

….

Sakura looked at Sasuke in the eye. "You're an arrogant chicken haired jerk. You know that?"

Sasuke turned around and began to walk to the stage. "Whatever you say, Miss No.2 "

Sakura's eye widened as she yelled "YOU ASS. I HATE YOU!"

_xx_

_xx_

_xx_

**Author note: ** This is much longer than the last chapter that's for sure. What did you think? I think writing is such a great stress reliever. I hope everything was easy to follow and nobody is left confused.

Please be sure to drop a review. I always love constructive criticism. Thanks for reading!

Until next time,

Unendingness


	3. Reason

Special A

Summary: After a humiliating defeat by the Uchiha heir, Sakura is determined to beat and surpass him at all costs. The only problem: the chicken haired brat happens to be amazing at everything. Damn.

Declaimer: I do not own _Naruto_. This is loosely based around the manga _Special A._

_xx_

_xx_

_xx_

**Chapter 3: Reason**

(author pov)

_xx_

Since childhood, Sasuke has always had the habit of arriving at school early. Perhaps it was because of the heavy responsibilities he carried upon his shoulders. Being the heir to a powerful company, he was expected to eventually succeed the family business. This was not a burden his father had placed on him however; it had come from his grandfather.

Believe it or not, he really enjoyed attending school. It was Sasuke's escape. One of the few places where he knew he could somewhat relax peacefully. Typically, Sasuke would be one of the first students to arrive at school. He would find a secluded place, probably in the greenhouse or possibly the library and finish up some work. He was currently assisting his father with the company. His grandfather was very insistent that he learnt the basics of the family business despite how reluctant his father was about involving his son at such a young age. After school, and on most weekends, Sasuke spent most of his days at the Uchiha Group Building at the heart of the city.

Dressed in the Konoha Academy SA uniform, Sasuke stepped out of the limo that dropped him off at the front gates. Another benefit of arriving early, he could easily avoid all the students and his fan clubs. Following his usual routine, Sasuke made way to the greenhouse, where he unlocked the door and walked on the gravel path.

With his laptop in one hand and a few books in the other; Sasuke had already decided that he would just sit at the table in the center of the greenhouse and finish up some work for his father. Once he reached the table however, Sasuke's eyes widened for a split second as he realized that for the first time, he was not the school's early bird.

"Naruto."

_xx_

_xx_

Naruto never came to school early. Ever. Today was the first day his mother -the headmistress, cough- dragged him to school at six in the morning. Hell, he was sure even Sasuke didn't come to school this early. He faintly remembered is mom yelling at him as he left her office. "Don't you dare forget to study for that examination today! You don't want to force me to kick you out of SA right?"

Naruto sighed. He could never forget that… the fact that he was ranked seven made him the most vulnerable out of the entire group to loose admission to _Special A_. Naruto supposed he could get some work done, maybe just skim through a textbook while eating some ramen or something? Just to get his mother off his back.

By the time Naruto arrived at the greenhouse, he confirmed his suspicions that he was the indeed the first student on campus. He had just pulled out a history textbook and began to look over the material for the exam. On the side was a fresh hot bowl of steaming ramen, Naruto had found in the SA Kitchen.

It was at this moment he heard his name. "Naruto."

Looking up, he saw Sasuke. Punctual as always. "Morning teme" Naruto acknowledged. "Looks like I beat you hear today" he joked casually.

All he received was a stoic reply. " Hn"

Sasuke pulled out his usual chair, towards the far end of the table and sat down. Silently he opened his laptop and begun his work. Typical.

Recalling the events of the other day, Naruto decided to start some small talk. After all, how often do you get an opportunity to (try to) have a heart to heart conversation with Uchiha Sasuke?

Peering over his laptop, Sasuke could not help but glance suspiciously at Naruto. For the last twenty minutes, the two friends have sat in absolute silence, minus the occasional slurping noises Naruto was making while eating his ramen. Sighing, Sasuke turned his attention back to his laptop screen and began typing away at unbelievable speed. He had work to do, and lots of it; the faster he finished the better.

It wasn't until about sixty seconds later that Naruto finally started a conversation. "Hey Sasuke, I've always wondered something…."

Sasuke looked up from his laptop again. "What?"

"Look, I know you and Sakura go way back. Like way way way back… but why is she always so determined to beat you? I asked her once you know, Sakura-chan. She explained it saying that you had to taste defeat. But my question is why do you always compete with her?"

This is actually a question that has bothered Naruto (and probably all of the SA ) for a long time. Sure, they have witnessed Sasuke and Sakura compete over every single thing possible; from athletics to academics since childhood. Sakura's reasoning was strange, but it did make sense to a point…. But surely there must be a reason to why Sasuke would go out of his way to create this kind of rivalry with her… right?

Sasuke sighed. "Because if I don't, she will never stop annoying me."

Naruto mused at Sasuke. "If you want her to stop bugging you so much, why don't you just let her win? Wouldn't that just solve everything?"

Silence.

Naruto sighed. It was all too good to be true, he was so hopping to hear the details of the closest thing Uchiha Sasuke has ever had of a "girlfriend". Looking dejectedly at his now empty bowl of ramen on the table, Naruto decided maybe he should go grab another one. "Alright don't tell me, but I'll just keep bugging you until I find out!"

With that being said, Naruto pushed his chair away from the table and stood up. Taking the empty bowl from the table, Naruto started walking away towards the SA kitchen. Just after he had taken a few steps Sasuke's voice rang in the air, in a low voice.

" …I can't let her win. "

Naruto stopped in his tracks, stunned. Turning around, Naruto looked directly at Sasuke"What? What do you mean you 'can't'? Sure you can, you could easily fake a defeat teme!"

"I promised her that I would never let her win on purpose again." Sasuke looked up to meet Naruto's gaze, his stare serious.

"What? Since when do YOU make promises?! I don't get it! I really don't! " Naruto was still confused, this made absolutely no sense to him. As he continued to yell his confusion towards Sasuke, the Uchiha heir closed his laptop and picked up his books. Without another word, Sasuke headed for the door of the greenhouse.

Naruto just stood in his spot, his gaze never leading the gravel path that lead to the front doors. Suddenly Naruto realized something. "Teme just say that he promised to never let her win on purpose again... again?! What?"

This really was a confusing day for Naruto. Sighing, he just shrugged his shoulders; he blamed coming to school early for being confused.

_xx_

_xx_

Deciding that Naruto was treading on dangerous grounds, Sasuke decided it would be best to just find another place to do his work. He did have a financial report to hand in by this afternoon to his father. Walking quickly through the school grounds, Sasuke's mind returned to his conversation with Naruto just minutes ago.

"_Why don't you just let her win?" _

"_I promised her that I would never let her win on purpose again." _

Sigh.

As Sasuke walked through the school grounds in direction to the library, glancing to his side, he noticed that the cherry blossom tree was in full bloom. Beautiful light pink flowers blossoming on its branches, swaying gently with the morning breeze; it was truly a beautiful sight.

Unknowingly, a small smile formed on Sasuke's lips as he continued walking. He could not help it if the first thing that came to his mind when he saw the tree was a smiling girl with vivid green eyes and long bubblegum hair. That combined with his conversation with Naruto brought up some memories. His most cherished memories, to be exact.

_xx_

_xx_

_Ten years ago…. _

_From his room upstairs, Sasuke could hear his mother's graceful steps as she climbed up the marble staircase. With a small knock on the door, Mikoto Uchiha opened the bedroom door of her young son only to find him reading a book the size of a dictionary on his bed. "Sasuke-chan! Are you ready dear? We don't want to be late for dinner!" _

_Her son looked up from the large book he was reading and nodded. Sasuke got up and followed his mother back downstairs where his father waited for them by in the car. _

_Sitting in the back seat, Sasuke listened attentively as his parents talked about the dinner details. From what he understood, their family had been invited to dinner by one of his father's best friends, Haruno Kazuki. Apparently Kazuki has a daughter around his age, and Fugaku believed that they would be they become the best of friends. Sasuke seriously doubted this, not that he would voice this thought._

_xx_

_(sasuke pov) _

_There were two thoughts that crossed my mind when I met Haruno Sakura. One: she is an incredibly inhumanly annoying. Two: she has pink hair, who has pink hair? Seriously. I saw the looks on our fathers' faces after our first meeting; they were determined to make us friends. I already concluded at this moment to myself that there was no way in hell that anybody (and I mean anybody) would me and this pink haired annoying girl become friends. It was not going to happen. _

_Eventually after hearing that I could wrestle, Pinky challenged me. I could only snort as I watched her fierce expression fall the second I flipped her over as she ran towards me with the most force she could muster. I thought she would give up after that, just stay down and run off, crying. _

_I was mistaken. She pulled herself up and yelled for a rematch. _

_And again she lost. _

_Once more she yelled for another rematch. _

_Same result, she fell flat on her face. _

_This pattern continued for a good hour or so. I was somewhat amused at the first few "rematches" but after the twentieth challenge I was getting bored. Before she could challenge me to round twenty one, I blankly asked her "Don't you ever know when to give up?" _

_She stared at me, her eyes narrowed. With her lips pursed she looked at me directly and said "I will never give up." _

_I looked back at her, returning her stare. "Then you're always going to lose." _

_After hearing my statement, I could easily tell she was angry. Angry and frustrated. Her face turned red as she screamed at me "I'm going to beat you one day Uchiha! Mark my words Chicken Butt!" Hearing the insult to my hair, I conjured up the most threatening glare I could. _

_Without another word, she stormed back into the house, leaving me standing there in her backyard. Smirking to myself, I believed I had won. Sakura had given up, in the end. _

_I was once again mistaken._

_xx_

_When I started the first grade I had gut feeling that something…interesting would be happening this year. I didn't know what the unexpected would be, nor did I know if it would be a good or bad thing. It wasn't until she walked into my class room and sat across the aisle from me that I knew. _

_It was going to be a long and terrible year. _

_From that day on, every single opportunity possible, the crazy pink haired girl would challenge me. Every single time. She would always finish second right after yours truly. I was a little impressed that she could keep up with me (almost). A couple months down the road, I found this whole competing this annoying. I just wanted her off my back; I figured she just wanted to beat me to regain her pride. _

_By the time spring had come around, I came up with a plan. Something that would mutually benefit Sakura and I. During the school marathon fundraiser, I would purposely let Sakura win. I will make sure that I finish after her. Sakura would finally achieve what she has been pursing for the last few months, victory over Uchiha Sasuke and she would leave me alone. _

_A win-win situation. Then I can carry on with my quiet school life. _

_When the race day finally arrived, I made sure to always stay a little behind Sakura as she ran. I would occasionally pass her by a little and then run at her pace (which was still pretty fast). When the finish line came into view, I fell behind her. When I knew for sure that she was about to cross the finish line, I slowed down. _

_Sakura won the marathon. And yet…. There were no happy screams like I expected. I saw her glance back at me, with an uncertain look on her face. Before she could say anything, she was surrounded by the many students gushing excitedly and how Haruno Sakura had finally defeated the Uchiha prodigy. _

_Without a word, I walked towards the locker room to change back into my uniform. I was sure I had ended this competing nuisance business for good. _

_It was already five o'clock by the time I headed to the school gates to go home. Classes had finished two hours ago. Suddenly I heard frantic footsteps running behind me. Then there was a desperate yell "UCHIHA SASUKE!"_

_Sighing, knowing full well that the high pitched yell belonged to the one and only Haruno Sakura, I braced myself for a whole encounter of annoyance. What did she want now? _

_Irritated, I turned around. To my surprise, I saw Haruno Sakura, on her hands and knees in front of me, crying. _

_Tears streaming from her eyes, she looked up at me and cried out "Please, one more time. Have another match with me." _

_I was speechless. I didn't know what to do, and a part of me couldn't push away the guilt that I was partly responsible._

_She continued "Even if you lose on purpose, our rivalry is still there. " She kept on crying. "I promise I'll work harder! I promise I'll be a worthy opponent so we can have a serious match! I promise to always try my best!" _

_I was really touched. I couldn't help but pull out a small smile. Walking up to her, I reached out my hand to pull her up. Hesintantly she grabbed it. I pulled her up, and held her hand. With quiet words, I made her a promise. _

" _I promise to try my best too." _

_When she heard that, she smiled. And for the first time I couldn't help but feel butterflies in my stomach. It was also at this moment that I began to acknowledge Sakura as my friend. _

_We began to walk towards the school gates together. Just before I got into the family car, I looked at her. "Hope you can keep up Pinky, because you're not going to win that easily" _

"_Bring it on Chicken Butt! You're going down!"_

_xx_

_Lying in my bed that night, starring at the ceiling, I realized that this year wasn't going to be as bad as I thought it was._

_xx_

_xx_

(author pov)

_A few days later…_

Examinations have just finished and with great anticipation, the papers have just been returned to the students. Sakura had always found it odd that her teachers would always hand back the exam sheets before actually posting the overall school rankings. Sakura did study hard, she always came prepared for an exam, but what she looks forward to is to see that ranking list.

As Hatake Kakashi, her math teacher, handed her back her exam, Sakura could not help but notice how his eyes twinkled in amusement. "Good job Sakura"

Confused, Sakura watched her teacher walk back towards his desk; she looked down at her graded exam. On the top right corner, in bold red marker was her score.

100

…

Wait, wait wait

What?

100.

ONE HUNDRED.

ONE ZERO ZERO.

Her heart was racing, barely processing what this meant –

_xx_

Running frantically towards the Paradise greenhouse, Sakura excitedly pushed the doors opened and rushed towards the SA table. Stopping to catch her breath, Sakura was surprised that Sasuke was missing.

Oh well.

(In order of who is sitting from left to right) Beside two empty chair (where Sasuke and Sakura typically sat), Tenten, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata and Naruto looked at her with raised eyebrows.

It was Naruto who greeted first "Hey Sakura-chan! What's up-"

"LOOOK" Sakura waved her now slightly crumpled exam sheet in front of Naruto's face.

As the SA members glanced at the sheet, they could not help by gasp in surprise.

100?

"Oh my god…."

"WOW good job!"

"It actually happened…. "

"I knew you could do it Sakura-chan!"

"Troublesome"

Wait for it….

Sakura yelled "I BEAT HIM!", fist in the air while jumping with excitement.

_xx_

Sakura was on top of the world. And damn, did it feel great. Today was the best day ever. Nothing can rain on her parade, not even Uchiha Sasuke himself!

Catching sight of the devil, Sakura saw that Sasuke was approaching the table. Putting on her million dollar smile, she casually walked up to him. " Sasuke-kunnnn"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow and let Sakura continue. "Looks like I won today!"

Sasuke smiked.

His stupid, sexy, arrogant, smirk that would make any _normal_ girl faint .

The stupid smirk that seemed to have no effect on the oblivious pink haired girl in front of him, sigh.

"Oh really?"

"YES! LOOK!" Sakura held up her exam.

If possible, Sasuke's smirk just widened. "You _only_ scored 100?"

Sakura's face dropped. "…. What do you mean _only_ 100? It's the top score!"

"Really? Because I could have sworn Kakashi wrote 110 on my paper."

….

What?

With amusement evident all over his face, Sasuke pulled out his exam and handed it to Sakura.

As Sakura examined his paper, she tried her best to calm herself.

Because on Sassuke's (_stupidstupidstupid_) exam , in that lovely dark red marker was a score of

110.

Is that even possible?!

_110, 110, 110_

Sakura could hear the stupid numbers echoing in her head, haunting her.

Noticing her bewilderment, Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders. "During the exam, I noticed that Kakashi made a mistake in one of the questions. I corrected him and he gave me some bonus points."

_xx_

Sakura was still in shock.

She was so close. SOOO CLOSE.

So close to beating that stupid, jerkfaced, chicken butt headed, arrogant, sexy, little -

Still in her trance, she was rooted in her spot, desperately trying to process the situation and thinking of every possibly insult she could throw at the prodigy.

Sasuke was really trying to hold in his laughter. Oh man, how he loved to irritate Sakura.

Walking towards the table, Sasuke noticed that his rival was still unmoving. Knowing exactly what would snap her out of it, he said "Keep up the hard work! Because you're going to need it if you ever plan on catching up, Miss No.2!"

The moment he (jokingly) insulted her, Sakura whipped her head around and stomped in frustration to her seat at the table.

Sitting down, Sakura just glared at him with a scowl on her face.

This time, Sasuke could not hold back his laughter.

Sitting back in his chair, beside Sakura and the rest of SA, Sasuke knew. This was his family, and this greenhouse, Paradise was where he wanted to be.

_xx_

_xx_

_xx_

I finally finished it! Yay, I hope it has met your expectations. I'll start writing chapter 4 starting next week just because I have some midterms to write starting tomorrow! If any of you have ideas you think would be a nice addition to the story, please let me know!

_xx_

I also and debating to start a new story, one that I have been thinking about for a while now, called **Crescent Moon**. Share with me your thoughts if you find this interesting and worth an attempt to write?

_Summary:__(In a forest painted by the setting sun, I made a promise to two demon boys.) Unknowingly a little pink haired child stumbled into a clearing, meeting the two demon princes. As time eventually went by, the three became inseparable. She loved them both, and it wasn't until she came of age that she learnt that it was love that would tear them apart. (How much should we have to sacrifice for those that we love and cherish?) [Itachi X Sakura X Sasuke]_

_xx_

And also a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorite and put this story on alert! I am glad you enjoy it and appreciate the support!

Be sure to drop a review (if you haven't yet _winkwink_)

Unendingness


End file.
